1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a post or pillar with a hydraulic dampening device to be used with curtain sided trailers. It extends between the bed of the vehicle and railing or framework near the roof, usually as intermediary support between pillars located at the corners of the trailer bed. When it is in its installed position, it holds the curtain in place and helps to support the load of the roof. Once released, it slides along an upper railing to increase the loading and unloading width.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, there are existing pillars designed to increase the loading and unloading width. They are generally connected from the trailer bed to a rail near the roof, and slide along or pivot away from the railing. Examples of these inventions are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,861,094 to Krueger and 2005/0231004 to Remmel respectively, which are incorporated herein by reference.
One problem with these inventions is that when the pillar is released and opens, there is nothing to control the velocity of the opening pillar, and can therefore be a safety hazard.
Another type of pillar exists to increase width of loading and unloading for curtain sided vehicles. This example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,793 to Broadbent, which is also incorporated herein by reference. Instead of detaching from the trailer bed, these pillars swing outboard after releasing bolts at the top and bottom of the pillar. This invention does not appear to have the high velocities associated with the opening pillars in previous examples, but it also does not increase the loading and unloading width as significantly as the pillars that can move laterally along the railing or framework.
Accordingly there is a need for an alternative device to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art discussed above.